


Dan - Danielle

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Dan - Danielle

[](http://imgur.com/RYnKlzn)

 

Here's the third gender swap!  
Today it's Dan / Nite Owl. This was really hard to do!  
I missed several days without being able to make a version that I liked at least a bit. I am not very satisfied with this either but it is the best result I managed to get ^^ '

P.S.  
Soon I'll post a new Adria/Dan and a new Eddie/Adrian ~♥

 

And here is a glimpse of WIP  
[](http://imgur.com/wQhd52E)


End file.
